There are many accessories for use on pickup trucks and other utility vehicles to enhance their utility including overhead carrying racks, cranes, winches, and hitches. In the case of pickup trucks, for example, many of these accessories are commonly affixed to the cargo bed. However, it is often desirable to use the cargo bed for storing and/or transporting cargo and a need arises for maximizing the space available for this purpose. Further, some accessories, such as cranes and hitches, must be located on the pickup truck when in use. It is therefore desirable to utilize a bumper having improved strength and rigidity so that it can be used to attach useful accessories.